In this ever-changing world of corporate takeovers, fleets of commercial vehicles are frequently being modified to reflect the name and logo of the new corporate owner. Years ago corporate identities were painted directly on vehicles. However, the cost associated therewith mandated a change, and now vinyl decals have replaced paint in nearly all applications.
The removal of vinyl decals from hard surfaces (e.g., auto, truck, bus, railroad, marine, and aircraft bodies, and the like) is normally a time-consuming and labor intensive job. The 3M Company, manufacturer of many different types of vinyl decals, recommends the careful application of heat (via a heat gun) and scraping for removal of most of their decals. This method is then usually completed by a final application of an adhesive remover, usually in the form of a toxic solvent, such as methyl ethyl ketone (MEK), toluene, heptane, naphtha, mineral spirits, or the like. See for example "Instructions for Removal of Scotchlite.RTM. Series 690 Reflective Sheeting," 3M Instruction Bulletin No. 6.4 (June 1990); "Storage, Maintenance and Removal of Films and Sheeting," 3M Instruction Bulletin No. 6.5 (November 1991); and "Film Removal Using Film and Adhesive Remover," 3M Instruction Bulletin No. 6.6 (April 1990).